


how to fix a boring life

by nu_xii_lilac



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Demon Summoning, Fluff, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, vampire, vampire jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_xii_lilac/pseuds/nu_xii_lilac
Summary: chenle is exhausted of his boring life and tries to summon a demon to spruce it up a bit, but summons baby vampire!jisung





	how to fix a boring life

**Author's Note:**

> there wasn't enough vampire jisung fics so here we are now LOL

zhong chenle had a mundane life to say the least- to say the most actually. wake up, go to school, come home and do homework, lather, rinse, repeat. it's not like he had a  _ bad  _ life; rather, it just felt completely and utterly unsatisfying. school wasn't laborious, but he was living for the weekends. why? it's not like the weekends had anything special either. chenle's typical saturday looked something like waking up at 9- but not getting up until 1pm for lunch. afterwards he would return to his bed watching videos or reading until dinner. wild, right? all he wanted was some  spice  in his life- which is the reason why...

"things you need: five black candles, a lighter or matches, white chalk, and a clear mind," chenle read out loud to himself. it was saturday and he had finished his homework and he decided, what better ways to spend his weekend than attempting to summon a demon? ok, sure, a lot of things actually. but chenle thought at least this could be an interesting adventure he could talk about to his friends at lunch rather than sitting silently at the table. he knew his friend renjun would get a kick out of it. decidedly, he put on his blue converse-high-tops and mounted his bike to ride off to the nearest convenience store. 

_midnight raven... sounds nice and demonic._ chenle smirked and sniffed the black candle. it smelled good. like a peppermint patty. he didn't expect any actual results from this spell, quite frankly he laughed at the idea, but what did he have to lose? the spell he found was from an old website he used to visit as a kid when he used to pretend he was a wizard. 

_the good ol' days._ chenle missed being a little kid, imagination that went to the moon and back. nowadays, the most imaginative he gets is the little doodles he makes on his pre-calculus notes. after shamefully ending up taking all the black candles in stock, he picked up a box of cheap kids' sidewalk chalk, put it in his shopping basket and paid. 

 

_step one: ensure you will not be interrupted and have a space cleared out to be alone._

chenle's parents had decided it was a date night tonight and were going to be out until late. he closed his bedroom door and locked it just to soothe his nerves though.  _step one, check._

 

_step two: draw a pentagram using the white chalk_   

chenle was by no means an artist; however, he stood up, stepped back and looked down at his work proudly.  _step two, check._

 

_step three: place one candle at each of the five points of the star along the circle outline and light them._

having never used a lighter on his own before (since he believed he would be a hazard to everything around him), he was a little bit scared, if he were to be completely honest but he, cautiously, made it work.  _step three, ez._

 

_last step (four): sit in the middle, make your demonic request (make sure to state the purpose), and wait._

chenle got up and slowly crawled to the middle of his diagram. he sat criss cross apple sauce and began his request. 

 

 

"i, um, hello devil? i am requesting a demon that is,, friendly?" he was nervous because the site didn't exactly provide any template for this part and it was sort of nerve-wracking when it really comes down to, you know, sitting in the middle of a pentagram surrounded by candles. "please?"

five minutes passed. and then ten. and then twenty. and then THIRTY. 

"five star spell  _my ass._ " chenle scoffed. he blew out the burning candles one by one and cleaned up the chalk drawing.

glrrbbbbb ...  chenle's stomach growled . i guess it's time to eat dinner.  he made his way to the kitchen and took out a small metal pot and filled it part-way with water and placed it on the stove, burner on high. he added a dash of salt into the heating water for extra flavor, just as his parents taught him.

 _so much for some extra flavor in real life._   chenle sighed.

chenle set his butter and cheese rotini dish down at the kitchen table and propped his phone up on the napkin holder. time to watch people live ordinary lives better than me.

"-and im optimistic, but everyday i get a little more desparate." blared Netflix on his phone.  _me too, michael, me too._ 5% battery alert. chenle headed to his bedroom to bring his laptop. when he reached for the door knob, it started lightly wiggling on its own from the inside, almost like something was struggling to work it. chenle yanked open the door harshly and-

 

"EEK!" someone, who wasn't chenle might he add, screeched as a result of being flung off the door handle by chenle's force.

_what. i’m home alone. whatwhatwhat._

chenle was only a little slightly terrified that he heard a shriek in his house and possibly a bit terrified that he felt something fall and heard something fall and something probably did fall or even worse _someone_ fell (other than him, of course). chenle was about to turn around and finish his pasta when the something (or someone) in question plopped down next to him and faced him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“ahem… are you the one… who summoned me?” the intruder asked, covering his mouth shyly.

the intruder looked to be a tall boy with lanky limbs. his hair was a nice, subtle shade of orange and to be honest, if he weren’t so filled with absolute terror, chenle would have found the boy pretty cute

about ten seconds passed when chenle realized he was staring in silence and his brain processed the question.

“wait that ritual worked?” he asked, itching his ear for comfort at the awkward situation. he remembered that this demon should be here to be a companion... right?

“yes! i’m here, right?” responded the other.

chenle supposes so. he shrugged his shoulders in response.

"what's your name then, friend?" chenle questioned, standing up with a grin and offering his hand.

"p-park jisung."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing not-persuasive-narrarative-essays-for-class types of stuff heeeheee  
> when i started this jisung wasn't gonna be a vampire but you know, now he is...  
> im open to critique and thank you.


End file.
